User talk:Mectrixctic
Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Battlerina! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ninjinian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Galactic Empire12 (Talk) 06:11, 8 May 2009 -- Galactic Empire 12 06:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) RE:What is a Battle-Penguin? See Limit of Battle-Groups Why? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 20:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) If there are groups that are made, but are already made, the article will get deleted within a 2-day notice. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! Per ''user? That's OK then. How about 3 groups per user? But there can only be one group on each topic. Dis-counting good and evil groups. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Affiliation with CP-Wikis The CPFW, CPW & Un-CP Wiki would have to advertise The Club Penguin aswell on their Sitenotice too. Then it would be fair. Sign up to be part of the staff by sending in an application by reading what you want to become and what are the requirements on the Requests for Adminship. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 17:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I am already a sysop on the CPFW. I'll just do it myself! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Warning Try not to take things from the UnCPW & CPFW. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 17:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Wiki is dead I will try. Because we need our own original ideas, and not from other wikis. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE I will undelete, as long as you chnage the name. The second word is just a bit rude to some viewers. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 08:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) These names I will ascept: * Arctic Roast (sound like "Arctic Toast") * Arctic Rooster Those I'll only agree with. The other one? A big no. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The c**k one is no. Those two I will agree. I restored your article. I can delete it. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Arctic Roast or Arctic Rooster. Only those names. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:43, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I consider it rude. RUDE! One of those names, and it gets deleted. Last chance. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You were warned -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Settle it with Ninjinian. I can't be bothered to finish with you. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 20:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi ninjinian! I have to go now, so don't expect me to reply right now. And if you want to become a rollback, you will have to stop leaving your articles as stubs & use the correct templates. You need a signature. I will make you one tomorrow. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Signature Thank you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Restore Article Done. Spell C-O-C-K like C-A-W-K now. See Talk:Arctic Rooster for more information. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Signature I made you a signature. Do you like it? And do you know the short-cut to how to post your signature with ~~~~? If you do, then never mind, but if you don't, read . . . * Click "MORE" in the top right corner next to log out. * A list will come up, click "Preferences" * Go down until you see a box called "Signature" and tick "Custom Signature" * Paste your signature in their and save and whenever you write something on someone's talk or that, write ~~~~ -- Mectrixctic ' - I am da bomb, whether you like it or not! So, do you like the signature I made you? If you don't, it's OK, Atleast I tried! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) It is there. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Yep. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Unable to help I am pretty sorry but I had already left the Wikia world in favour of Airline Mogul and Facebook, as my block was too long and caused me to quit totally. But I think I could help about sometimes, maybe, three edits a day? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Signature. Are you going to use the signature I made for you? I placed it on the main page so that you know how it looks like anywhere. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Well, you will need atleast 4 or 5 votes. Wait a little bit. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Just inactive Well, it's not "no more Club Chicken". It's just that those CPFW dorks kicked me; I prefer writing stories on Word or Pages or any word processing material. Wait until I tell them that I played FartStinks. Keep it secret. I don't want HappyfaceWantsToTalk to get hold of that secret. But now that I'm inactive, it dosent' matter. I would like to come and make somemore edits, though. I wanna edit on the old long historical thing I put in last time; I wanna make it fresh and new. I'll try to invite some of my friends (though their typing is extremely lousy, no offence). And they kicked me off because they suspected I "harrassed" Tails when I was just telling him not to do the Sapie Bros thing anymore because we agreed on a new game. That's all. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Actually... The wiki is licensed by CC-BY-SA, that means none of this is yours, but the licenses & wikis. You can change the template into not changing any major plots without consulting the author, but you can't say that you can't edit it without the owners permission. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) That's great. Just some sizing changes. Okay? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, Mectrixctic Congratulations "Mectrixctic" on becoming a rollback. (I'm working on an automatic template for this. Bare with me, LOL). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Leekduck You have the same IP as him? How is that? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Swiss Okay... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay TS sorted it. I'll check. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: UCPFW Un-delete what blog? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I will have to re-read it and check if it was right to be deleted. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I restored it, and I find it not COC-violating. I don't wanna start a fight with Explorer, but I will have to re-read the COC and he can be correct in deleting it. Besides, he can't make all the decisions. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Your Bugzy parody is offending. Change some the names and your blog post will be saved. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The ones that you know are bad. Bugzy's, part of Hat Pop's, Flystar55555's, and some others like Leaders & Leakducks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Uglzy? It's a combination of Ugly, and zed. Basically, calling Bugzy ugly. Poop is humours. Diestar involves Flystar being dead, and Freakduck is just calling Leekduck a freak. Getting the picture? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay l'll try. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: So... Yeah I went there. I'll go again and might edit. And yes, this wiki will revive once I've sorted some things out. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your ancient message Only just saw that ... it's an idea, but first I need to find out more about my block. Why was I blocked? Who blocked me? what length was it origionally? All of these have been lost as my block was redefined like 50 times. And no-one on the CPFW is talking to me.-- 20:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been blamed for loads ... a couple on the CPW, one of which actually was my fault ( I accused someone of cheating in a competition, reverting all their edits to said competition, which caused a massive splitamong the Users and lots of quitting. I was blocked, and after a while I discovered I had been completely mistaken, admitted it, and was unblocked. I have been blamed, however, for every crisis on every wiki I have edited on. I was blamed for them all on the CPW untill I left for the CPFW, and I have been blamed for all of them there as well (exept the Ben Hun one, I was blocked for that.) But all the Crises on the CPFW happened while I was offline. Go figure.-NAE PS: It's an interesting idea, but I fear as soon as I reveal myself I will be banned by TS & Co for sockpuppeting. The trouble is, I once did socpuppet (although this was not illegal at the time) in order to try and send messages to the BOSS (then the BOB). If I do it again, with the loophole patched, I am doomed.